halloweenhorrornightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Main Gate
The Main Gate speaks for itself. In some years, they would have a screen detailing the backstory of the event. Fright Nights (1991) through Halloween Horror Nights XI (2001) Medallions that displayed the logo of that years event were hung under the Universal Studios Archway. HHN Primal Scream Main Gate.jpg| The Main Gate as it appeared during Halloween Horror Nights VIII. HHN Primal Scream Main Gate 2.jpg| The Main Gate as it appeared during Halloween Horror Nights VIII. HHN 1999 Arch.jpg|The Main Gate as it appeared during Halloween Horror Nights IX. HHN X Main Gate.jpg|The Main Gate as it appeared during Halloween Horror Nights X. HHN XI Main Gate.jpg|The Main Gate as it appeared during Halloween Horror Nights XI. Main Gate 2001.jpg|A nighttime image of the Main Gate from 2001. Image from the now defunct HHNVault. Halloween Horror Nights: Islands of Fear (2002) An arch screen would show Dr.Albert Caine/The Caretaker speaking about the horrors that took place during Halloween Horror Nights: Islands of Fear. 1627 Port of Evil Digital Illustration.jpg Halloween Horror Nights: Tales of Terror (2005) This was rethemed to the Terra Gates: Gates that transported guests into a literal World of Blood. Halloween Horror Nights: Sweet 16 (2006) The Arch Medallion was used again for the last time. HHNXVIEntrance.jpg Halloween Horror Nights: Carnival of Carnage (2007) This was the first year that the Main Gate became really elaborate. With the story being that it took place in Jack's depraved circus, the gate was heavily carnival themed, with Jack's truck and some carnival decor. HHNXVIIEntrance.jpg HHN 2007 Front Gate 2.jpg|Image from wdwinfo.com. HHN 2007 Front Gate 3.jpg|Image from wdwinfo.com. Halloween Horror Nights: Reflections of Fear (2008) Mirrors that showed Bloody Mary's different moods were showcased, along with a giant version of "The Mirror" where the former doctor would give a monologue explaining her methods of torture. At night, projections of cracks would appear on the screen. HHN 18 Main Gate.png HHN 2008 Main Gate 3.jpg|Image from KnightNephrite's Photobucket. HHN 2008 Main Gate 2.jpg|Image from KnightNephrite's Photobucket. HHN 2008 Main Gate.jpg|Image from KnightNephrite's Photobucket. Halloween Horror Nights: Ripped from the Silver Screen (2009) Theater Ushers would glide around guests and the Main Gate was themed to to The Universal Palace Theater. A movie screen would play where Julian Browning/ The Usher would talk about the screenings, similar to Halloween Horror Nights: Islands of Fear in 2002. HHN_2009_Dead_Guy.jpg| Photo from the footage of the "Palace Rules" at showed at the screen HHN 19 Front Gate 2.jpg| Image from Halloween Horror Night fans Myspace. HHN 19 Front Gate 1.jpg| Image from Halloween Horror Night fans Myspace. HHN 19 Front Gate 2.jpg| Image from Halloween Horror Night fans Myspace. HHN 19 Front Gate 1.jpg| Image from Halloween Horror Night fans Myspace. HHN 19 Front Gate 2.jpg| Image from Halloween Horror Night fans Myspace. HHN 19 Ticket Booth.jpg HHN 19 Ushers.jpg HHN 19 Usher 3.jpg HHN 19 Usher 2.jpg HHN 19 Usher.jpg Halloween Horror Nights: Twenty Years of Fear (2010) The only decoration was that of the screen, which would show an image of the fiery lantern, and the Warehouse eXXperience video with some minor edits. At night, projections of roots would display all over the screen. Halloween Horror Nights 21 (2011) Similar to 2008, cards displaying Fortuna's visage were adorned on the gate. A screen displaying the attractions and commercial were used. Universal Studios Florida HHN 21 Entrance.JPG Halloween Horror Nights 22 (2012) - Present Posters showing some of the attractions were on the arch, as well as an arch medallion that hung beneath the arch. Trivia * The music that was featured in the Halloween Horror Nights: Ripped from the Silver Screen Palace Rules segment were Hot and Dry and Garden Gaities by the Beau Hunks Orchestra. Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Category:Universal Orlando areas Category:Universal Studios Florida